Doorway stab
History The concept of the “doorway stab” was first created after experimenting with certain different ways of making air stab variations blind and more unexpected. Baiting enemies up stairs for standard stair stabs is becoming no longer viable as more and more players become aware of these aerial based spy tricks. Although there are many different ways of making an air stab blind, the use of doorways adds an element of surprise. Description The doorway stab is an aerial stab which works under the main principle that leaping above a doorway presents the enemy with (what seems to be) an empty room. He moves to your previous location while you land behind him and proceed with the stab. As the enemy enters the room, you are above your victim (it is very unlikely that whoever’s hunting you will check directly above their head). Tutorial The Approach From disguise: Choose a friendly disguise, this does not give you away as a spy straight away. Disguising as a friendly sniper is a good choice as quite often snipers will take cover in buildings. Lighter classes e.g. pyro/medic will chase a sniper as this often means an easy kill for them in a close range battle. Stare directly at the enemy and make mental notes of his run speed, once he/she starts getting too close, start to move out of sight. From chase: If you’re being chased make sure there’s lots of space between you and your enemy. If you’re too close he/she will see your take off and subsequently attempt to dodge your stab. Before you move into the doorway, check your back and make a mental note of this distance; this is important as the doorway stab is based heavily on your timing. It is also important to take note of their class, and run speed. Once you’re in the doorway, move out of sight, this is the direction your enemy will be running in. Once you’re confident that you’re in a position to leap from, go for it. Jump BEFORE you see the enemy walk through the door (this is what makes it blind) and position yourself above the doorway. Turn while you’re in the air so that you’ll be facing the same direction as your enemy as he passes through the door. It is important that you stay crouched for the duration of the manoeuvre (if your feet are seen in the air, your opponent will quickly dodge.Make an effort to stop yourself in the air once you’re in a position which you’re happy to stab from. By not stopping yourself, there’s a chance that you may fall out of stab range. While in the air, anxiously await as your enemy passes under you. As he moves to your previous position stab as normal, if you’ve done it right, you'll get the kill. (Dis)Advantages Advantages *If performed correctly, this stab can be performed 100% blind. *The stab works on all players, regardless of skill. *Even if you land on the enemies head, you can still recover the mistake. *Your enemy won’t attempt to dodge the stab. * If it goes wrong, your enemy will have assumed that you’ve cloaked. Disadvantages *As this is a “blind” stab, it’s also blind for you too. Jumping before you see the enemy requires a lot of good timing. *There’s a chance you might accidentally stab the doorframe. * Not all doorways have something to leap from. Where and who to use it on This trick is most effective against people who know you are there. If the enemy has no clue, then it will be much harder to effectively pull it off. Some good places to use this trick: The first stage of dustbowl. This is the best place to learn the doorway stab, it's easy to find victims and it's totally blind if you miss. Really be creative!